1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an audio system (communication system) in which audio devices (communication devices) are connected to one another through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an audio system including audio devices, the audio devices are heretofore connected to one another by analog or digital audio cables. Recently, it is considered that the devices are connected to one another through a network (particularly a wireless network) and audio signals or command messages are transmitted/received among the devices by packets in order to eliminate such a troublesome cable group and increase the degree of freedom for connection forms.
An audio cable is required for any input/output. When the audio cable is physically connected to a terminal of a device, connection is completed. On the other hand, for example, as described in JP-A-2003-101546, a wireless network requires setting of an SSID, a password, etc. and setting work is more complicated than connection of the cable. In addition, it is desirable that a connection form of each device in the network is managed but it is troublesome for a user to perform the management.